


Had Enough

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Once Micky joined the TARDIS crew in 2x13 he wanted see the stars and he has. What he is fed up with is apparently how to Rose and at times The Doctor he doesn't exist to them. Micky decides to actually say something about it.





	Had Enough

**Hey guys**

**So been working on a few other Doctor Who projects but ended up getting the plot bunny for this.**

**Don't own anything in the Doctor Who verse from shows, comic books, novels or audios.**

* * *

TARDIS control room

Micky is leaning up against the railing while only some feet away is The Doctor and Rose near the console laughing about something in their conversation and like always pretending he doesn't even exist ever since he's joined full time.

Of course Rose treating him like that always hurts the worst and much as Micky would like to pretend otherwise, she's been doing it ever since that night she met The Doctor. Quite frankly he's had enough with the both of them.

"Hey, are you to just going to keep ignoring me?" Micky asked then not surprisingly receiving no response, adds a little louder to be sure they hear "Can you take my home? I'm done here."

"Wait, what?" The Doctor asked looking over confused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked curious.

"I mean I'm done being on board where you both completely ignore me. All caught up in your little flirting or whatever it is. Rose, I'm done wasting my life. Because you never cared for me but just kept me around as a backup boyfriend" Micky said angrily.

"How dare you! I can't believe your this stupid to think I don't care for you. Micky, your still my boyfriend" Rose replied outraged.

"Yeah right" Micky said with a scoff "Then how come you pretty much ignore or just use me anytime he's around? You don't care for me."

"I think I'll let you both talk this out" The Doctor said going to leave when Micky's voice stops him.

"You want to be a human with Rose then you're not going anywhere or did you forget about being an alien? Or is it just a switch you like to use when it's convenient for you?" Micky asked.

"What are you even talking about?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I get your nicer after regeneration but you currently acting nothing more than a dumb boyfriend whose happy he's got his girl with ignoring everybody else. Sure, back when you had the leather coat you ignored me but once you saw I was more than just some stupid ape you even offered to let me come on board" Micky said.

"Wait, what?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yeah the alien was actually nicer when you wore that leather coat. I'm going to go pack my bags" Micky replied bitterly.

Before either The Doctor or Rose can say anything else Micky walks out of the room. The Doctor let's his gaze stare off blankly thinking over what Micky had said.

"Sorry you had to listen to that. I don't know what's gotten in him but maybe it's best we do drop him off" Rose said.

"No, I'm not dropping him off, and you know what? He's right. Ever since Micky has joined you have shown him nothing but contempt. Sure, I've had my own faults for ignoring him because like Ricky said, I've become too much of a human" The Doctor said grimly.

"But that's not a bad thing" Rose said.

"It is when I get sucked into something that's like a stupid soap opera from one of your boring telly shows. I'm a Time Lord Rose, not a human being. I walk in eternity" turning to meet her eyes "Basically, I'm not your boyfriend." The Doctor said.

"Very well" Rose replied unhappily.

"Now I've got another mistake to go fix" The Doctor said walking off to the exit door.

* * *

In a bedroom

Micky is near his bed with placing some clothes in a duffle bag when he hears the door open and The Doctor steps in.

"Listen you were right and I'm sorry. I got too involved with Rose, a mistake that I'm now fixing or at least trying to" The Doctor explains.

"You're not here to convince me to stay?" Micky asked.

"No… I'm here to ask if you still want that original offer from when after we stopped the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah… I would like to take you up on that offer" Micky said.

"Excellent" The Doctor said with a smile "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere with an alien planet" Micky replied.

"I think I can manage that" The Doctor said.

"And thank you, not for the going to an alien planet but for willing to listen" Micky said.

"Anytime, Ricky the idiot" The Doctor said a light grin.

Micky just let's out an amused chuckle not really taking any offense to the nick name.

Later in their adventures when the TARDIS fell through the crack in the universe into Pete's world events happened a little differently than the original timeline. Ultimately Micky decided to continue traveling with The Doctor and Rose on the TARDIS instead of staying behind on the other Earth.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**The reason why I wrote this? Well after seeing how Micky was treated by Rose and by The Doctor in like the opening moments of the 2x15 of the new series, where they basically ignored him. Or like in 2x03 when Rose showed unhappiness at Micky joined. Also just clear through out her appearances in the show Rose was not the best girlfriend to Micky.**

**Yeah that got on my nerves.**

**I will say the difference between The Doctor, Micky and Rose compared to Amy, The Doctor and Rory is at least it was pretty clear Amy in fact loves Rory with not treating him like he was a "back up."Also no romantic love triangle between the three of them either.**

**Back to Mickey, I actually find him to be one of the under used companions at times.**

**The Doctor's line of "I walk in eternity" is partially taken from something the 4th Doctor once said. It's a neat line.**

**Until next time**


End file.
